Maximum Ride fanfic or what happened to Maria
by ArIsAtHeAwEsOmE
Summary: I know it's not teen at the moment, but it will be. This loose end always bothered me, so I fixed it! There I fixed it! Yay!  okay, now I'm going a bit crazy. I'm nuts over Maximum ride.


**Okay, so, Max has freed this girl from the Lab. Find out what the girl does afterward.**

**I've always hated that loose end in the book, so here's my version...**

I looked at the girl, amazed. How had she got here? Who was she? But I pushed those questions to the back of my mind. _I was free._ Nothing else mattered.

I got shakily out of the cage and shook my wings out. Years of imprisonment, awful food, and horrible treatment had all taken their toll and I was so thin I felt as though I could float away.

I should explain a little about myself, shouldn't I?

My name is Maria. Me and my friend in the cage next to me, Lily, had guessed our ages to be around 13-14 a few months ago.

My wings are a light golden color, as far as I could ever tell under the fluorescent light.

I have pale, blond hair, bright blue eyes and I'm kinda small.

Or so Lily tells me.

That was the next thing I needed to do.

Free Lily.

I tugged and pulled at the lock the Lily's cage. How would I get it open?

Lily gripped the bars. "Maria? What-?"

I grinned at her. "I don't know. But we're gonna be free." I tugged again at the lock. "How-do-I-get-this-open-" I said, struggling, almost hoping that brute strength would open it.

"Wait-let me." Lily said. She reach through the bars and touched the lock, a look of concentration on her face. After a moment the lock popped open.

Before I could say anything, someone spoke behind me.

"I guess you have powers, too, then?" I turned to see a tall dark-haired boy standing behind me.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." the boy murmured. "My name's Fang. What's yours?"

"Experiment 0465822." I said. "But you can call me Zylph."

"And your friend?"

"I'm Lily," Lily said. She came out of the cage and shook out her dark brown, almost black, wings.

"Well, Lily, Zylph. Do you want to join my flock? We all have wings too."

I looked around, at all the mutants around me, all waiting, watching, wondering what to do.

Well, I knew what _I_ was going to do.

"I don't know about Lily, but...I'm staying." Beside me, Lily nodded. "Me too."

Fang smiled. "I understand." Then, just like that, he was gone.

I turned to Lily. "Okay. Pick five of the mutants that look like they're gonna survive. I don't care if you pick one that's kinda sick at the moment, or what kind of mutant they are, just as long as they survive. Oh, and make sure they're not, like, weirdos or something."

"We're all weirdos, but I get your drift." Lily walked off into the sea of white hospital gowns.

I took a deep breath and walked in behind her. Once in a while I would touch someone's shoulder, saying, "Follow me." Most of them did, but some of them just looked at me, disgusted for some reason. Some of them were no more than 7.

Once I had four, I could find any more, so I went back to the place where we had started. Lily was there. She had three kids behind her, from about 6-17. "You got all the good ones," she pouted.

She didn't fool me. "No, you're just more picky." We laughed. It was so good to be free.

I turned to face the small group of mutants. "Okay, listen up." Their murmuring immediately stopped. "What we're going to do is we're going to get out of here, and-"

"But what about clothes?" a girl with light brown hair sighed.

I paused. She had a point. Then something came to me- "We get in the lab somehow, and we steal the scientist's clothes. Sound good?"

Cheers were my only answer.

"Now, what I want each of you to do is come up and tell me your names."

One by one, they all stepped up.

"Rex." A brown-haired boy with what looked like gills. About 7.

"Sheila." A red-haired girl with glinting green eyes. And pointy teeth. About 12.

"Morjaz." A black-haired girl with pools of black for eyes. About 17.

"Don." A brown-haired boy with light brown wings. About 14.

"Nibs." The brown-haired girl that had spoken before. She had pointy teeth. About 10.

"Jack." A black-haired boy with pointy teeth. About 15.

"Nabil." A strawberry-blond boy with light blue wings. About 9.

"Okay, then." I said. "Are you all with me?"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted back.

I looked at them and smiled.

Looked like we were ready to roll.

**I shall be continuing **


End file.
